Shrapnel City
For the Duke Nukem I episode see Shrapnel City (DN) Shrapnel City is the third and final episode of the original Duke Nukem 3D. Duke arrives back on Earth and ventures through several unrelated locations, including a bank, a movie set, a subway, and a hotel, before ending up at a football stadium opposing the one-eyed behemoth, the Cycloid Emperor. Raw Meat A Japanese restaurant. The women in here seem to want to entertain you! Oh yes, and don't forget: "Booooorn to be Wiiiiiiild". The Pig Cops do not approve! Bank Roll A bank and office. There are many laser trip bomb traps inside the bank which can easily kill you if you are not wary. The puzzle to get in the vault is easier if you only use the buttons behind the desk and stick to the right in the gears room. One or more Mini Battlelords can be present in the vault depending on the difficulty level, so be prepared for some heavy fighting. Flood Zone Things get pretty damp in here. Someone's water main broke loose alright. Lots of underwater areas. Not much here folks. Don't go on top of the buildings, unless you want to fight Mini Battlelords and Commanders! L.A. Rumble It's rumblin' time! This was 3D Realms jab against Id Software. The building that gets demolished by the earthquake is identical to the Id Headquarters in Texas, and as it happens, Duke says "I ain't afraid of no Quake!" referring to the upcoming release of Quake. Interesting teleporter in an armoire leads to the exit (and a helicopter). Movie Set Check out what they're filming. One set has Lunar Apocalypse (the second episode), another set is filming the moon landing (a reference to the moon landing conspiracy), and there's a friendly little Battlelord outside to greet you when all is said and done. A shorty but not a baddie either. The secret exit is in this level. Tier Drops (secret level) The first secret level in Shrapnel City, which is accessible from the secret exit in Movie Set. Large drops await the unwary traveler. It's like a series of different movie sets that the aliens have invaded. The "city" area with the alien babe can spawn multiple enemies, up to the mini Battlelord. The moon area has just troopers and captains, the canyon area has Octabrains, and the green alien area has a solitary mini Battlelord in the exit chamber. Enjoy! Rabid Transit What an awesome map. Always loved the subways. Compared to its sister (Metro Mayhem) in Duke It Out In D.C., this mission is very small and won't take too much of your time. Quite a tricky fight through the blue key card door though. Fahrenheit Turning up the heat. Includes a fire station, the area of town that doesn't like O.J. Simpson, and a radio station playing the breast, errr, best tunes in town. Hotel Hell Worst. Vacation. Ever. A Mini Battlelord has been called to check you in and a hot Mini Battlelord... errr babe is waiting for you by the pool! Indiana Jones has also stayed at this hotel, and the secret exit to Freeway is nearby. A goldie this one. Arguably one of the best levels in the game. Freeway (secret level) The second secret level in Shrapnel City and the final secret level in the original version of Duke Nukem 3D, which is accessible from the secret exit in Hotel Hell. Duke's way or the freeway. Stadium Game over! The final showdown against the big boss, the Cycloid Emperor! Notes *Shrapnel City is the name of the first episode from the first Duke Nukem game. *Stadium is the oldest map in the entire game. It's original form predates LameDuke. *It's arguable if the official usermap ''Penthouse Paradise'' can be considered part of this episode. Category:Levels Category:Lists Category:Duke Nukem 3D